


Study Break

by Lucyndareads



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyndareads/pseuds/Lucyndareads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Ciel, Lizzie and Alois had finals. Unlike Ciel, Lizzie and Alois finished their finals yesterday, and are now completely free to do whatever they want... and what they want to do is Ciel. </p><p>But Ciel can't allow himself to indulge in sex just yet. He has to work. So he's been preparing himself to fend off Lizzie and Alois's advances for just one day more. Just one agonizing day more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> welp, here I go, entering the kuroshitsuji fanfic scene with a rare ot3... sigh
> 
> I just really love these three kiddos, and I want them to be happy and love each other... even if it means writing filthy smut (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> this fic takes place in an American university, by the way. please enjoy!!!

It’s that time of year again: finals time.

Ciel has been chained to his desk for almost a week now, working his way through a 9 page paper for Victorian English, a 12 page research paper for History, 200 vocabulary words and a multitude of grammar structures for his Italian final, and a presentation for Latin.

Now all that’s left is his Economics final. And holy shit, he really does not want to take this Economics final. But he presses on, desperate to end the semester with his usual A average.

There’s a caveat to this plan, however. Well, perhaps it would be more accurate to say there are two caveats. Two excitable blonde caveats, as Ciel shares an apartment with his two friends-slash-lovers, Elizabeth Midford and Alois Trancy.

How exactly this arrangement came to pass, none of them are completely sure. Ciel and Lizzie met on the first day of Freshman orientation, and she was the only one willing enough to chat up the glowering hipster freak with the eyepatch. They started hooking up right after winter break, when Lizzie was so excited to see Ciel after a whole month apart that she flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

Lizzie met Alois in her Intro to Drama class, becoming close with him throughout the semester, and subsequently dragged him into her and Ciel’s hangouts; this was something that at first infuriated Ciel until he realized that what Alois lacked in politeness, self-control, and rationality, he made up in heart.

Cheesy as fuck, but true.

Also, Ciel kind of wanted to fuck him really bad, and the feeling was mutual.

Towards the end of Freshman year, Ciel and Lizzie had a deep discussion that ended with them asking Alois to join them, and Alois was more than happy to accept. The arrangement works surprisingly well…

Except for in times like these. Because like Ciel, Lizzie and Alois had finals. Unlike Ciel, Lizzie and Alois finished their finals yesterday, and are now completely free to do whatever they want... and what they want to do is Ciel.

But Ciel can't allow himself to indulge in sex just yet. He has to work. So he's been preparing himself to fend off Lizzie and Alois's advances for just one day more. Just one agonizing day more.

So when he hears the front door slam open as he's copying over his notes at the desk in the bedroom, he doesn't freak out. He can do this. He's prepared.

“No fucking way. No fucking _way_ , I don’t believe you, I’m not buying it.”

“I’m tellin’ you, Lizzie! I heard a rumor that he’s buying drugs from Lau!”

“Professor Randall would never do something so unprofessional; he’s got too much of a stick up his ass. I don’t believe you.”

“Well I bet Ciel will believe me. Ciel, did you hear-?”

“Working,” Ciel grunts as he scribbles down notes from his textbook.

“Awwwww, no!” Lizzie cries, as she and Alois make their way into the bedroom. “More work?”

“Economics isn’t an easy class,” says Ciel.

“But you’re a genius, honestly, Ciel,” Lizzie says.

“Yeah, like, have you ever gotten lower than a 90 on anything, ever?” Alois says.

“No,” says Ciel. “Because I always study. Leave me be for a little longer.”

“Boooo!” Alois and Lizzie say in unison.

Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose. “You _know_ this is important to me, and-“

“Fine, fine!” says Lizzie. “We’ll leave.”

“But you really should take a break!” hollers Alois as they slam the door.

Ciel hears them continue to gossip about various teachers, but the sound is mild enough to tone out, and he sighs with relief as he returns to his notes. Neither Alois nor Lizzie mentioned anything about sex. Maybe they’re actually being considerate enough to leave him be.

About a half hour later, however, the bedroom door opens again, and Alois and Lizzie come creeping back in.

“Ciel…”

Ciel sighs. “What?” he asks.

He tenses as strong arms creep around his shoulders. “Are you done working yet?” Lizzie murmurs into his ear.

“No,” says Ciel, shaking his shoulders violently until Lizzie relinquishes her grip with a whine.

Now delicate fingers scratch a path from his lower back to _that spot_ behind his ear. Ciel shivers.

“When are you gonna be done?” Alois says sweetly.

“Not for a while,” says Ciel, smacking Alois’s hand away without looking up from his notes.

“Can’t you stop being such a nerd for once?” Alois says.

Ciel rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to dignify that question with a response.”

Now kisses are peppered on his neck and shoulders, hands pulling down the collar of his sweater for more access to his skin. Biting down a moan, he shakes himself once again and turns around to face his tormentors. “Enough!” snaps Ciel.

“But Ciel-“ Alois begins.

“Alright,” Lizzie says finally, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

Both of the boys look at her in confusion. “Alright?” repeats Alois, turning his head to gape at Lizzie as if she’s betrayed him. “What do you mean, ‘alright’? We had a plan! We were gonna-“

“Alois, if Ciel wants to study, we should let him study,” Lizzie says, giving Alois a No Nonsense look.

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” says Ciel primly, turning back to his notes. He knows that Alois will back off if Lizzie tells him to.

“But Lizzieeeeee…” Alois whines. Ciel hears him reluctantly start to follow her towards the bedroom door.

Suddenly, Ciel hears Alois make a surprised noise of protest, and the bedsprings squeak.

He turns around to see that Lizzie has roughly pushed Alois onto the bed, and is now crawling over to straddle his thighs. Alois is staring up at her in reverent shock.

“It’s ok if Ciel doesn’t wanna spend time with us,” Lizzie says, running her hand up Alois’s chest to cup his cheek. “We can have fun just the two of us, right, Al?”

“Ohhhh!” Alois says, eyes widening in understanding. “Well, of course we can.” He turns to give Ciel a catlike grin. “You keep studying, ok? We’ll be over here if you need us.” He reaches up with both hands to gently knead Lizzie’s breasts, and she starts purring and pushing her chest into his hands.

Ciel’s jaw drops at this display. “You… you both… I…” He can’t find the words to communicate his feelings of betrayal, irritation, and arousal.

Ciel at a loss for words is a rare occurrence, and both Alois and Lizzie smirk at him in triumph. “What’s the matter, darling?” Alois says, with a look of false concern. “Feeling left out? We just want you to get your studying done.”

Ciel glares at him, at the both of them. If they think they’re winning this game, then they have another thing coming. “Not at all,” he snaps. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” He turns back to his notes with a huff and, after finding where he left off, resumes his note taking.

He barely gets to jot down a sentence before he hears the sounds of loud, sloppy kissing and the rustling of clothes coming from the bed, punctuated by soft little moans from Alois.

Ciel squeezes his pen so hard it nearly breaks. He doesn’t need to turn around to see what’s happening behind him; he’s seen it enough times to know that Lizzie and Alois are kissing ferociously. He knows that Lizzie has fallen on top of Alois with a thigh between his legs, gently but firmly grinding it into Alois’s crotch. He knows that Alois has one hand fisted in Lizzie’s hair, turning it into a golden mess of tangled curls, and one hand squeezing her magnificently perky ass.

To his dismay, Ciel feels a familiar throbbing in his groin. _No no no. I am not giving in. I can do this._ He grits his teeth and forces himself to focus on his notes again.

It works, for a few minutes. He manages to tune out the kissy noises and starts picking up the pace, actually managing to take a few good notes. Until he hears a long, filthy moan.

“Ohhh, Lizzie, _god_ , right there…”

Ciel can’t stop himself from whipping his head around for a millisecond, before turning back to his desk with a muttered curse. Lizzie is sucking on Alois’s neck, planting bruising hickies on his pale-pink skin. Alois continues to moan, and each moan has Ciel flinching in his chair.

“Fuck, your mouth… Lizzie, god, that feels so good…”

Ciel has never hated two people in his life more than he hates Alois and Lizzie right now. Still he tries again, picking up his pen and moving on to the next line of his notes.

“Alois,” Lizzie suddenly says, sounding blissed out. From the rustling of clothes and sounds of Alois humming, Ciel can tell that Alois has taken off Lizzie’s shirt and is now mouthing at her breasts. “Alois,” Lizzie repeats, sounding more urgent, “Pants off. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alois says, and now Ciel hears the frantic rustling of clothes.

“Underwear off, too,” Lizzie says.

Alois lets out his sexy little gurgle of a laugh. “No need for that,” he says, “I didn’t feel like wearing underwear today.” A pause, then, “I like how my jeans feel, down there…”

Lizzie and Ciel let out twin groans of arousal, Ciel muffling his with a hand.

“Why is that so hot?” Lizzie asks indignantly. “Why is everything you say so fucking _hot_? Ciel, don’t you think Alois is so fucking hot?”

Starting at the sound of his name, Ciel nods to his notes in agreement.

Alois laughs again. “Cause I’m sexy as hell,” he says. “So’re you, by the way. Hey, Ciel, don’t you think that Lizzie is dead sexy, ’specially with her hair all mussed and her pink lace bra and her super-muscled arms all tense when she’s looming over you?”

Still determined to not get involved, Ciel does his best to sound unaffected as he responds, “Yes, she is.” He’s not sure that he’s ever wanted anything more in his life than to turn around and look at the two of them.

He hears a loud smack and guesses that Lizzie just gave Alois a firm kiss on the lips. “You are such a delightful boy!” she says.

Ciel rolls his eyes. Alois always behaves himself around Lizzie; he tends to get oddly reverent when around strong-willed women. Most people—even Ciel, who loves Alois to death—would not describe Alois as ‘delightful’.

“You gonna fuck this delightful boy, or am I gonna have to take care of myself?” says Alois, the pout audible in his voice.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Lizzie scolds. But Ciel hears the pop of the lube being uncapped, and soon after, Alois starts gasping.

Then he lets out a few faint grunts and groans, and Lizzie mutters words of encouragement and lust, as disgustingly arousing squelching sounds fill the air.

Then Alois starts to moan again, much louder than before. “Oh, Lizzie… oh, _yeah_ , fuck, oh, oh Lizzie, oh, god, your _fingers_ … oh! Oh!”

Ciel’s erection is painful now, and his face feels like it’s on fire. Finally, he can’t take it anymore, and he snaps.

“This is ridiculous,” Ciel blurts, standing up to spin around and face the two of them angrily.

The sight that greets him is even more arousing than he expected. Alois, slender and pale and delicate, pinned underneath Lizzie’s tan, muscled body and showered in her golden curls. His white-blonde hair fans out around his head like a halo, his legs are spread and hugging her waist. His face is taut in an expression of utmost pleasure, eyes droopy and clouded, lips pulled back and parted as sweet little mewls and dirty moans escape him. Lizzie’s leering down at him, gently stroking his cheek with one hand as her other hand steadily fucks him.

As they notice Ciel’s outburst, however, both of them turn to face him and give him identical angelic smiles.

Ciel swallows once before continuing. “N-not even _you_ are normally this loud, you prick.”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” says Alois, sounding completely unapologetic. “I just got so excited, so _horny_ , with you in the room, watching me… I miss you, Ciel. I miss how you feel, how you sound when you’re fucking me.”

“We both have been missing you so much, Ciel,” purrs Lizzie. She falls back on her ass, leaning on her palms to lazily sit upright, puffing out her chest. “Can’t you stop being scholarly for an itty bitty hour? One roll in the hay won’t hurt. You’ll still have plenty of time to study.”

Ciel’s trying to hold his ground, but it’s difficult to fight against both Lizzie’s practical argument and his raging erection. “Lizzie-“ he begins weakly.

“Ciel,” Lizzie says, cutting him off. She leans forward and holds out a hand to him. “C’mere, sweetie pie. I want to see that cute little ass of yours.”

“We want to make you feel good,” Alois says.

“We want to help you relax,” Lizzie says.

Ciel looks at the both of them and rolls his eyes angrily. “Fuck,” he says. Then he reaches out and places his hand in Lizzie’s.

She wastes no time in roughly yanking him onto the bed and onto her lap, fisting her hands in his hair to maneuver him into a demanding kiss. Ciel flails for a moment before accepting the kiss and reciprocating it, a moan escaping his lips before he can stop it.

Another pair of hands slide under his sweater, beginning to edge it up his back, and Ciel can conclude that Alois is attempting to undress him. Obediently he lifts his arms, temporarily breaking his kiss with Lizzie so that the sweater can be lifted over his head. Next, Alois grabs under his arms and Lizzie scoots back to grapple with his fly, and before Ciel knows it, his skinny jeans and briefs have been stripped off and thrown on the floor.

Now he’s naked, and Alois presses his chest up against Ciel’s back while Lizzie pulls Ciel back into her lap. Ciel is squeezed between the two of them as they kiss him, grope him, mark him, and heat steadily begins to build in his belly as he completely fails to stifle his cries and moans.

Lizzie’s gently stroking his cock with one hand, coaxing little pearls of precum from the tip, while rubbing his nipple with the other hand, kissing him furiously all the while.

Alois is running his hands up and down Ciel’s sides, occasionally stopping to squeeze his soft belly, while kissing up and down Ciel’s shoulders and the back of his neck. After a while, he begins to rut his own hardness against Ciel’s ass.

“Oi,” Ciel says, breaking his kiss with Lizzie and turning around to give Alois an accusing look.

“What?” Alois says with a small smile, running a hand through his hair. “I’m feeling a little left out, back here.”

Ciel rolls his eyes again, before squirming in Lizzie’s lap to turn and kneel between Alois’s legs. “You’re such an attention whore,” he says affectionately, pushing Alois down and running his hands up and down Alois’s slender torso.

Alois arches up into the touch, humming in relaxed pleasure. “You love me for it,” he says.

“God help me, but I do,” says Ciel. “You’re stretched, right?”

“All ready for you,” Alois says.

“Good,” says Ciel, “Because I’m not waiting much fucking longer. Where’s the lube?”

“Right here,” Lizzie says, and before Ciel can ask her for it, she’s wrapping a lube-slicked hand around his cock and pumping it firmly.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” moans Ciel, rocking his hips into Lizzie’s hand. Alois watches, completely enthralled and licking his lips eagerly.

“Oh, you are so unbearably cute when you’ve gone so long without sex.” Lizzie’s hot breath hits Ciel’s ear as she speaks, and all he can do is moan in reply. “So helpless and eager for it.”

Ciel feels his face heat up, and all he can manage to do is huff in protest.

“Cielllll,” whines Alois, reaching down to spread himself and push up his hips. “Hurry, I want you.”

Ciel growls. “You’re so fucking impatient,” he says before grabbing Alois’s hips and steadily driving himself into Alois’s stretched hole.

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Alois moans. He reaches out to squeeze Ciel’s forearms in encouragement.

As Ciel bottoms out, he collapses onto Alois’s chest, breathing heavily. It’s been too long since he’s done this, and if he comes too soon he knows Lizzie and Alois will poke fun at him for days.

Alois doesn’t notice Ciel’s struggle, too busy getting accustomed to having a dick inside him, but Lizzie does. “Take your time,” she says, gently rubbing Ciel’s back with one hand.

Suddenly, the first finger of her other hand rubs at his entrance, slick with lube, and Ciel squeaks in surprise. He can’t help but snap his hips forward, which in turn causes Alois to whimper.

“Sorry, baby,” he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Alois on the nose. “Lizzie’s a sneaky lil’ bitch.”

“Don’t be sexist,” says Lizzie, before shoving a finger in his ass.

“ _Ah_!” Ciel cries, all of his willpower being spent on keeping his hips from thrusting again. “Alois, please, please… I need to move, she’s-“

“Well move, then, sweetpea,” Alois says, wrapping his arms and legs around Ciel’s body, nuzzling his face into Ciel’s neck. “C’mon, give it to me good.”

Lizzie’s finger wiggles inside of him, and Ciel grits his teeth. “Ok,” he says shakily. Without further ado, he pulls out of Alois and slams back in.

“Mmm… ah!” says Alois, his head snapping back. “More, more, Ciel, go go go!”

“Alois,” gasps Ciel, gripping onto Alois’s forearms for purchase as he starts pushing into Alois at a steady tempo.

This causes Lizzie’s finger to slip out of him, but she remedies this by scooting forward and finger-fucking him in time with his own thrusts.

It’s almost too much to take, feeling Alois warm and tight around him while Lizzie’s fingers poke and prod inside of him, periodically hitting his prostate.

“Alois,” he says again, reaching forward to frantically stroke Alois’s cock, “You gotta… I can’t last much longer…”

“Ah…” Alois says, reaching up to brush Ciel’s sweat drenched hair behind his ears. “You’re so cute, Ciel… Am I… Do I look ok?”

Ciel knows from experience what Alois wants to hear now. So does Lizzie, and the both of them immediately start praising him.

“You look _amazing_ , Alois, so fucking good.”

“So cute, darling, so pretty and needy and delicious!”

“Be a good boy and come for me,” Ciel says, biting his lip to the point of pain in an effort to hold back his orgasm.

“Come for Ciel, come on, good boy!” Lizzie says, leaning forward to rub Alois’s thigh encouragingly.

Their praise makes Alois’s eyes widen. His hips jut frantically, he tosses his head back and forth, and then he cries, “Ah… Lizzie… Ciel… _AH_!”

Ciel only barely holds it together to see white come streak Alois’s stomach before the warmth in his groin boils over, and he comes with one last long groan.

Then he sinks down to nuzzle his face into Alois’s neck, and Alois wraps his arms around Ciel’s shoulders and hugs him tightly. They lie there, panting, and for a while there’s silence.

Then Lizzie flops down next to them, curling her limbs around them and squeezing gently. “You two,” she says, her tone dripping affection. “My boys, all tired out after fucking. So cute!”

Alois and Ciel turn to smile at her. “We’re not too tired to forget about you,” says Ciel. He rolls off of Alois so that he’s stradling Lizzie’s right leg.

Lizzie smiles, arching her back and humming contently as Ciel slips his hands under her to unhook her bra and slip it off of her shoulders. “Took you long enough,” she says, “I’m absolutely _dripping_ down there.”

“I’m sorry,” says Ciel, leaning down to lap at Lizzie’s right breast, causing her to squirm and mewl in delight.

“Move over, Ciel, there’s one for each of us,” whines Alois, gently shoving Ciel aside so he can get his knee in between Ciel’s right leg and Lizzie’s left. He wraps his mouth around Lizzie’s left breast, sucking at it and moaning and making smacking noises. Seeing how enthusiastic he is, Ciel picks up the tempo to match.

“Mmmm, _fuck_ yeah,” says Lizzie. She reaches her arms up and firmly grasps both Ciel and Alois’s hair, kneading their scalps. “Someone better start paying attention to my cunt right now, or there’s going to be hell to pay.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ciel and Alois say in unison. Quickly they each bring a hand downwards, Ciel stroking Lizzie’s stomach while Alois lightly scrapes his nails on her skin. They reach her crotch at the same time, rubbing her folds with the pads of their fingers.

“Mmm, yes, yeah, right- good!” Lizzie suddenly cries, throwing her head back. As Ciel and Alois continue to stimulate her, she grasps frantically at the sheets, her breathing coming out in pants of “Ah, ah, ah!” as she comes. Alois and Ciel pattern her skin with kisses as she relaxes into the sheets, letting out a long sigh.

Suddenly her eyes snap open. “Please tell me that one of you has enough stamina to go again?” she says. “I want one of you inside me.”

Alois grunts, leaning back on his heels and rubbing his limp dick experimentally. After a moment, he shakes his head. “Sorry, darling.”

Both he and Lizzie now turn to look at Ciel. “Ciel, darling…” Lizzie says, with big, beguiling eyes. “It’s up to you.”

Ciel brings a hand to his cock, palming it gingerly. To his pleasant surprise, he feels the twitching start of another erection. “I… I think I can do it,” he says.

“Good show!” Alois exclaims, slapping Ciel on the back while Lizzie cheers. “Here, I’ll help you out.” He leans down, grips the backs of Ciel’s thighs, and wraps his lips around Ciel’s cock.

“Fuck!” gasps Ciel, his thighs quivering in Alois’s grip. “A little warning would be nice!”

Alois attempts to say something, but it just comes out as a messy sort of moaning around Ciel’s cock, and the vibrations make Ciel cry out and grip Alois’s hair desperately.

After a minute, Alois pulls off of Ciel’s erection. “Alright, I think he’s good,” he says to Lizzie.

“Finally,” Lizzie says. Quickly she clambers onto Ciel’s lap, grabs his shoulders, and lowers herself onto Ciel.

He sinks into her like a dream, and she’s soft and slick and warm around him. Her hair tickles his skin, and she smells like strawberries. “Y-you’re beautiful,” he stutters, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Oh, Ciel,” Lizzie says, getting herself situated to start moving her hips, rising and falling. “You’re so darling, so cute… Next time, I’m going to get my strap-on and fuck you until you scream yourself hoarse.”

“Mmm…” says Ciel, the sensation of Lizzie riding him while muttering dirty words in his ear almost too much for him to take. “I’d like that…”

“Me, too,” Alois says, watching the both of them greedily, reaching out a hand to squeeze Lizzie’s shoulder. “Lizzie…” he says, wrapping his arms around her waist, right above Ciel’s own arms. “Lizzie…” He repeats reverently, mouthing at her shoulders and neck.

“Alois, baby,” Lizzie moans, turning so that the both of them can share a heated kiss.

“Lizzie,” says Ciel desperately. He begins to buck up into her.

“Ciel…” says Lizzie. “Fuck… ah!” Her grip on Ciel’s shoulders tightens as she throws her head back onto Alois’s shoulder.

She comes while kissing Alois, Ciel sucking more marks into her neck as he fervently thrusts into her. Finally, her slick heat is too much for him to take, and he comes inside her, quietly moaning her name into her neck.

Then there’s a period of gentle, careful maneuvering—mostly Alois and Lizzie moving a completely fucked-out Ciel—until the three of them get settled.

Usually Lizzie is in the middle of their cuddle piles, her breasts providing a pillow for each of their heads. But today Lizzie and Alois coax Ciel into being sandwiched between them, getting squeezed by their firm arms, wrapped in their perfumes, and tickled by their hair.

“We really did miss you, you know,” Alois says quietly.

Ciel feels groggy, warm and sated. Even the increasing stickiness of the come isn’t bothering him. “I really missed you both as well,” he admits.

Lizzie hums, tilting her head to peck Ciel on the cheek. “We’ll let you study now,” she says. “But we both are one hundred percent sure you’re going to kick ass on that exam.”

 

* * *

 

Ciel gets a 95 on the exam. He’s disappointed that it’s not a 98, but he’s satisfied with it.

Anyway, Lizzie makes good on her promise to fuck Ciel until he screams himself hoarse, right after she makes him watch her fuck Alois. So, all in all, he can live with a 95.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my next fic is gonna be a sebaciel longer fic, so please stay tuned!!!
> 
> (also, find me at lizmidford.tumblr.com for more kuroshitsuji!!! xoxoxo)


End file.
